Lioness
by MozaikPanda
Summary: I'm just a Robin Hood. I don't need your help. Why would someone like you want to help a deceitful thief like me? I'm not worth your time. Ha! Me, acting tough? I'm not acting, I am tough. Don't even try to mess with me, you will instantly be on the ground begging for mercy in the end. My name? It's Noelle Valentine, the Lioness. "I'm sorry, those were all lies… Please help me…"
1. Prologue: Running Away is for cowards!

Prologue: Running Away is for Cowards!

* * *

I stealthily snuck past the head chef, making sure not to step on of the flour, eggs, or other ingredients staining the white tiles of the kitchen. Just like the bad thief I am, I put as much bread as I could in my sack and snuck past the chefs again. I made a run for it and cursed under my breath when I heard a lady shout my nickname.

"Running away for cowards! If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" I yelled out at the people chasing me, holding my arms out wide as if I was receiving a giant hug.

Yes, I was well known in town for stealing. My name is Noelle Valentine, commonly referred as 'The brat who will break into your house at night and steal almost everything'. My real nickname was 'Lioness' or just plain 'Sneaky Cat'. Lioness for being fearsome and strong, Sneaky Cat for when I steal.

It wasn't my fault that I steal though, I had to in order to survive. My brother Eli was currently stealing a lot more food, ordering me to just steal bread. It's no fair that he gets to steal more! Just because I'm young, doesn't mean I'm weak.

"Yipe!" I yelp when a man reached me and threw his fist at my face, but I quickly dodged and ran in an alleyway, where I lost them. I quickly looked to see if they were gone and walked to a bar. If they were to find me defenseless, then I would most likely lose when going against so much people. Maybe I can find something in there to scare those guys.

I walked in the bar with the door strangely left open and was met by a few thugs threatening a frightened woman. She was completely frozen like ice; if she didn't do something quick, those guys will take advantage of her!

I was correct. One of the thugs grabbed her and held a knife against her cheek. She managed to choke out that the knife was against her cheek in a slightly loud voice. I sighed and decided to help. It's time to be good for once.

I quickly ran towards them with my feet creaking against the old wooden floorboards and took out my dagger. This was enough to scare them. As I raised the dagger his face, I acted as if I would thrust the dagger at his cheek. The thug froze up from shock and I stopped myself from stabbing him with the dagger by quickly giving him a quick, but strong punch to the stomach. He coughed up some blood and wiped his mouth with his hand. He gave me a glare.

"You little brat! Get her!" the thugs came at me all at once and I got in a fighting stance. I heard a gunshot and someone grunting before falling to the ground, clutching their arm. I looked at the door to see a man with an eyepatch, holding a gun.

"Too many bottom feeders around here." he said to them with a serious face. He looked like one of those Sirius pirates… "Stop flirting and picking fights with children. It's embarrassing." he continued while giving a smirk. I gave my own smirk, but that was soon replaced with a frown after hearing what he said.

"Who are you calling a child?! I am the Lioness!" I yelled at him, pointing my dagger at him. He gave me a glare and I turned away. He was helping me, I should be fighting the enemy and not him.

"This kid is the Lioness?" a thug snorted, laughing at me. I glared at him and raised my dagger. "Looks more like a Shrimp to me." I didn't like this name calling, I had pride in my name. I gave him a few punches here, a few kicks there, and with a quick swing of my arm I scratched his arm with my dagger. It was a long gash, but it wasn't as deep as I thought. He was groaning and holding his arm. It was obvious that he can't get up anymore from the pain.

"Who are you?!" another one of the thugs yelled as he charged at him. Someone else barged in the fight. Must be another one of those Sirius pirates I've heard so much about.

"Don't fight them alone Eduardo!"

"Stop ignoring me! I fight too!" I yelled, irked at the fact that I was being left out. Did they see how I faked that jab and punched that guy in the stomach? This is why I hated being a child at times…

"Are you with him? Who are you?!" Another of the thugs shouted. There were about ten or more, if the three of us took them down together, I'm sure we'd do it well. No offense to the lady who was being attacked, but she doesn't look like that much help because she obviously doesn't have enough experience. She looked really surprised. Even if she did know how to fight a bit, she looked too nervous.

"I'll take up the gauntlet. What are you guys bragging about anyways?" he said, taking out two swords and wielding them. My eyes sparkled as I saw that. He was a two-sword fencer? Cool!

I've always admired two-swords fencers. Eli is one and is teaching me a little, but he's making me use wooden swords. But that's not the only reason…

The two-sword fencer began to fight the ten people. Feeling the need to show that I wasn't weak, I ran up to the last person and held my dagger with my arm pulled back, looking like I was going to hit the man with the dagger.

"That's not going to work on me!" he yelled, making sure he was protecting his stomach. He didn't move. He was wrong.

I jabbed my dagger towards his face and it scratched his cheek, making blood drip down from his face. He cried out and held his cut, but I took that chance to give him a punch to the chest and a kick to the stomach. He fell to the floor and didn't get up, groaning.

"What are ya looking at?" Eyepatch shot at a man who was looking at him. He turned to us. "Yo, woman, kid. Leave the fight to us." he ordered us with a serious look. The lady looked at him in shock before nodding. Me, on the other hand…

"Nope, I'm staying here to fight! Running away is for cowards, and I'm not a coward." I stubbornly push away his order and continue to fight. The female stared at me in shock. When I looked back to check up on her, she was gone.

"Where the hell is that woman…?" I mumble to myself while giving a thug a good kick to the face. A hand suddenly yanked me from the fight and I was dragged by the woman outside.

"Hey, what gives? I was doing so well!" I complain to her. I was about to run in again to fight, but she pulled my hand.

"I'm not going to let you get injured." she told me seriously. I sighed; she may be weak, but she has a strong heart, that's for sure.

"Why bother helping the thief, Sly Fox? You've heard of me; I always steal things and get in fights and trouble everyday." I tell her, crossing my arms. It was true that I helped her, but that doesn't mean that she had to be kind to me. If she knows I'm a thief and she doesn't like me because of that, then so be it. I don't care.

"It doesn't matter. You only steal food and other necessities." she said to me in an affectionate tone. When she felt that, it felt… Heartwarming. "I've seen you and your brother." she continued in a soft tone. I tilted my head to the right in confusion.

"What did you see us do?" I asked her. Nobody ever found our hiding place, it's impossible that she saw us do _that_.

"I was in the forest to gather some herbs. Then I saw you and your brother giving food, clothes, and toys to children. You two barely had anything left for the two of you only." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"So what?!" I yell, taking two steps back. She might be one of those girls that she was hiring to look for the kids.

"Those children were from that orphanage. I know the woman that took care of those kids was treating them badly. It's was nice of you two to save them." she gave me a bright smile. I stared at her in shock; that smile reminded me of mothers, when they smile at their children.

"I-I guess… Anyways, what's your name?" I blushed and looked away in embarrassment; I felt weird. I felt something warm in my heart, sort of like what I feel like with Eli. I think I was accepting her as a friend, or even worse or better, like a real family member.

"I'm Alexandra, but just call me Alex. No one knows your real name, so what's yours?" she asks me with that same smile.

"I-I'm…" I stutter, then stop. What was my full name again? It was hard when almost no one called you by your full name besides your brother, but rarely. "Noelle… Noelle Valentine. Just called me Elle." I sound out my name in syllables slowly, feeling weird that it was a long time since I introduced myself.

"It's nice to meet you, Elle." she gave me that same bright smile and opened her mouth to say something else, but I interjected.

"Can I be your friend?!" I shout out loud, and clasped a hand over my mouth. I looked around and saw no one here to my relief. It was probably because of the fight and the thugs. My eyes were shut tight and I was blushing redder than a tomato.

"Of course!" I looked up at her a flashed a real smile; not the smile when I act like I'm happy and fine when it's actually the opposite.

"Thank you Alex." She nodded at me and I continued, "Why don't we try splitting up so it'll be harder for them to find us both?" I suggested. Alex nodded and ran to the north while I held my sack tight to my chest, running to the port. There, I saw those same people searching for me. The head chef looked furious, his face red and his expression annoyed. I snuck past them and hid inside an empty barrel.

"Where the hell are those two brats?" I heard the voices of those who the two men and I crushed at the bar. After a few minutes, the voices turned distant until I couldn't hear them anymore.

I waited. It was good to be cautious. After about ten minutes, I was about to get out, but someone picked up the barrel. My head hit the wood hard.

I looked around the dark place in something I haven't felt in a while; fear. It was useless to look around, it was dark as night in this barrel. My vision was hazy, although it was dark. Something wet ran down my head and I put my hand on the side of my head. Even though from all of the books I managed to read, I knew what it was, but I still put my finger with the substance in my mouth.

The taste of it was metallic, meaning that it was blood. Shoot, my head was bleeding. Just as I thought. At this rate…

Before I finished that sentence, I blacked out.

* * *

I cracked open my eyes to meet light stinging my eyes. I snapped them shut and pulled the covers over my face. Wait a minute, we don't even have a bed…

I jolt up my bed and rubbed my eyes, looking around the room. It looked like a doctor's office. Why was I in the doctor's office? No one has ever cared to help me except Eli, the orphan kids, and maybe Alex. The room was swaying slightly when I got out of bed, so that meant I was on a ship.

I walked out of the room and walked up some stairs, ignoring the throbbing pain in my head and the aches here and there. I managed to get on deck, where I didn't see anyone yet. I suddenly felt a new pain shoot up my right arm and my left knee felt as if it shut down. I fell to the ground with a thud and clutched my knee with my right hand and my left hand grabbing my right arm. I hissed and tried to get up, but fell down again.

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see a young boy with sun-kissed orange hair staring down at me. I stood up abruptly and almost fell down again if not for that boy. "Hey, please be careful! You're injured!" I push him away and run down the stairs, only to be meet with five other people. I give them a frightened look and run to jump down the ship, but someone grabbed me before I could.

"Woah, this one's a wild one!" The man with the big hat was holding me by the back of my shirt collar while I thrashed around wildly. I kicked and punched the air growling lowly.

"Let go of me, I don't need your help!" I yell out, but a man wearing an eyepatch glared at me.

"Stop your barking or I'll feed you to the sharks." he told me in an intimidating tone, but I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Shut it!" I wasn't thrashing around anymore, just glaring at the man. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What did you say?" Eyepatch took out his gun to threaten me, but a man with tanned skin stopped him.

"Eduardo, don't scare her!" he scolded him. He just scoffed and put away his gun, still giving me a glare.

"I ain't scared, just let me go! I promise I won't run or jump." I huffed, crossing my arms. I just wanted to go home. Home, where exactly is home anyway? Probably just with Eli. The man dropped me and I looked around.

"Why am I here? Did you guys kidnap me to get money from the navy?" I demand in a bossy tone, brushing off some imaginary dust on my clothes. People wanted Eli and I to stop stealing, but they also wanted us to turn us in to the navy and get some good money.

They looked surprised at my question including the navy. They've probably never heard of Eli and I. Well, that means that they were pirates, judging from my observation.

"Why would the navy want a scrawny kid like you?" Eyepatch smirked tauntingly at me and I decided to let my anger subside for now. I may look scrawny, but that was only from the lack of food I had. Even so, I trained without needing the necessary amount of food kids usually eat. That was why I was strong and used to fighting without passing out quickly.

"'Cause I'm a thief." I answer honestly; if they knew who I was or what I do, maybe they would let me off their ship for good. I looked at Eyepatch and some other guy with dirty blonde hair. They looked familiar…

"Hey, aren't you two the guys that helped me beat up those thugs at the bar?" I say while pointing at the two.

"Eduardo, Russell, you know this kid?" A man wearing a bandana spoke up for the first time. They both looked me and realized that I was the one who helped them a bit on fighting.

"You're the kid who beat up a few thugs in the bar! Why're you here?" the one with dirty blonde hair exclaimed.

"I have no idea, I can't remember!" I looked at all of them, waiting for an answer.

"You were found unconscious in a barrel with a wine bottle. Did you…?" the boy with sun-kissed hair explained to me, hesitantly adding the last question. I remembered everything that happened now.

"Hell no I didn't drink it! I just brought it with me for self-defense. I could just smack the bottle on someone's head and they'd be unconscious." I told them, crossing my arms again.

"You lost a lot of blood, and you had a bunch of untreated injuries too. It's a good thing Thomas here found you." the man with tanned skin said to me, smiling.

"Hey, Russell." the man with the big hat said, and the man with dirty blonde hair answered.

"Yeah Captain?" he responded.

"You said that this kid here beat up a few thugs and even made a few unconscious, right?" he pointed at me and a smiled proudly. I liked being recognized as someone strong.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I declare that this kid is a new member of the Sirius crew!" Oh, he just made me a new member. Cool. Wait, what?!

A lot of groans and shouts of surprised made me cringe. I never wanted this to happen, don't blame me!

"Why can't we just throw her in the sea or sell her at the harbor? Pick one now kid." Eduardo told me, looking annoyed. I thought for a moment and then made a happy expression.

"I want to join the Sirius Pirates." I confidently say. One thing Eli would say is "If you have a chance to do something, do it. It's like when you only have one chance to defeat a monster. You only have energy to do one more hit, but will you decide to give up because it's too powerful or just do it?"

"Great! Men, we have a new crew member! What's your name kid?" Captain turned to me and asked, looking happy about a new member.

"Noelle Valentine, though I prefer Elle. Nickname is Lioness or Sneaky Cat." I inform them with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Elle. I'm Christopher, the doctor of Sirius. That's Captain Morgan. Eduardo is the navigator, Nathan's the chef, Russell's the swordsman, and Thomas is an apprentice pirate." Christopher told me with a smile. I looked at all of them and nodded, memorizing their names quickly.

"Men, let's celebrate Elle's arrival tonight! But there are three strict rules you need to follow." Captain's face turned serious as he looked at me. "One, protect your buddy with your life. Two, you can't harm women or children. You need to protect them. And three, we party till dawn when it's a full moon. Think you can follow that?"

"Of course, it's pretty easy!" I say. I always protected some people once in a while, so it was easy. And if the orphans are in trouble with some animal, I scare it away. It's also easy for me to stay awake, even though I'm a heavy sleeper.

"Let's just make her do a lot of work." Eduardo smirks at me, but I simply grin arrogantly.

"No problem, I can handle anything!" I say in a mixture of confidence and arrogance.

"We do have one problem." Captain then turns serious again.

"Yeah?" I ask again, hoping this problem isn't all that bad. I've had enough problems for the day. I hope that the orphans are fine, and I hope Eli isn't too mad. Maybe Alex talked to Eli about what happened? I hope she did if she met him.

"We don't have a spare room for ya, so you have to choose someone to share rooms." I was shocked. Sharing a room, with one of these guys who I barely know?! Everyone else was surprised as well. I looked at them all with a calculating gleam in my eyes.

"Who will you choose Elle? Have you decided?" Captain asked after a few seconds, and I gave a deep sigh. I've decided.

"I'm gonna room with…"


	2. Chapter 1: Request

Chapter 1: Request

* * *

"I'm gonna room with Russell." I conclude with a smile, while the said man spluttered out nonsense in surprise. I began to snicker when I saw his face. It was priceless!

"That's done! Russell, take care of her." Captain concluded the results of who I was going to room with. I grinned and did a cheer in my head.

I chose Russell because I thought I can get to know him better. Judging from the way he acts when I first met him and right now, he was just like Eli. It was strange; they were both two-sword fencers and almost the same personality, but Eli is a mixture of Russell and Nathan's personality. I think I can get along with him just fine once we get to know each other!

Another reason is that I admire two-sword fencers. That meant you were ambidextrous, and that was a big advantage in battle. It also reminded me of…

"What? Why do I have to room with this kid?!" Russell groaned, giving me a glare. I just sent him a smile while waving at him. He scoffed and looked at Captain.

"He said to choose anyone, didn't he?" I laugh seeing the irritated look on his face. He kept complaining about being my roommate, while I just stood there with a crooked grin on my face. I was used to this bickering.

"It isn't a big deal, it's done and over with. Shoosh." Eduardo said in a calm matter, while I silently agreed with him.

"Then why don't you take her Eduardo?"

"Heck no."

"Thomas? Nate?"

"It's Captain's orders. Get over it."

"…Crud! Whatever. Hey kid!" he shouted, calling me kid. Just as I thought, he wasn't calling me by my name or nickname just yet. I'm sure he'll warm up to me soon.

"Yeah Russ?" I say it with a serious face, but inside, I was dying with laughter. Just thinking about his expression when I call him that is making me laugh. He glared at me and blushed slightly.

"D-Don't call me that! Follow me, I'll show ya my room." he began to walk without another room while I ran behind him and walked with him to a room. There was obviously only one bed in the room, so I tapped Russell on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" he turned around and looked down at me. He was towering over me, with me only a 5'00".

"Can I talk to Nathan?" I ask, cracking my knuckles. It was a habit of mine, which Eli always told me not to do because I would get arthritis when I get older, but I still do it.

"Why?" his eyes widened slightly at my question. He was definitely surprised by this.

I knew he was going to be surprised, but I couldn't just steal his bed like that. It was his room, he could do what he wanted. I didn't want to be a spoiled brat who will beg for it until I get what I wanted. I never want to end up like any of those kids. Plus, I was used to this anyway. I didn't need a bed. Actually, I didn't need any shelter from them.

"I wanted to see if he could lend me two empty potato sacks. Y'know, for sleeping?" Russell raised an eyebrow at my explanation.

"Why not use a blanket or pillow?"

"More comfortable with it. Being a thief and all."

"Right…" I didn't need to say another word as I followed him to the kitchen. "Hey Nate!" Nathan was peeling some potatoes, probably for lunch.

"Hi! Can I use some potato sacks to sleep on tonight?" I ask him. He looked at me coldly and tossed two potato sacks at Russell.

"Take those to yer room. You'll help me make lunch." Russell groaned and walked out of the kitchen to put the potato sacks in his room.

"Yessir! What do I do first?" I gave him a salute and stood up straight and firmly, just like I do when Eli orders me around. I felt slightly nostalgic, now that I'm going to help Nathan make lunch. Eli and I always made lunch for the orphans and the poor, and they appreciated it though we weren't very good chefs.

Nathan looked slightly surprised at my excited exclamation and said, "Cut the vegetables. After that, peel and slice the potatoes." He left his station of peeling the potatoes and began to make something else. Just how much do these guys eat?

I obliged and cut the vegetables, quickly to make this faster and careful not to stab my finger. I was already cutting the onions, second to last of the vegetables I had to cut. I was almost on the verge of crying from the smell. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and finished chopping the onions. I began cutting the carrots, and I was soon done. I placed them all neatly in bowls, and washed the knife.

I walked over to the potatoes and began to peel them. After I was done, I chopped them and placed them in bowls as well. I winced when I cut my finger and put the knife down quietly, sucking on my index finger. I grabbed the knife and washed my cut and hands first before washing the knife. I chopped the last potato, careful not to place my index finger on the potato while chopping it.

I walked up to Nathan, who just finished making some steak. I tapped his shoulder and pointed at my work.

"I finished." Nathan looked at my work and then my finger pointing, sighing. He grabbed my arm and dragged me somewhere. I was slightly surprised, but didn't protest.

"Doc, treat her cut." he said to Christopher, holding up my hand. Christopher walked over and looked at my finger that began bleeding again. I washed my hands again and he put some alcohol on my wound before putting a bandage on my cut.

I winced with pain from the alcohol. Eli and I never got this kind of easy treatment, so we didn't know what it felt like. We always just washed our wounds and covered it with a cloth.

"Really, there's no need to. I get cuts all the time." I try to tell them, but Nathan gave me a glare.

"Go to the dining room. Lunch's almost ready." he said before walking away. I shivered from his glare; I'm usually not afraid of things like this, but I don't even know why I'm shaking. Christopher patted my head gently and smiled. I looked up at him in surprise. The only person who pats my head is Eli, but rarely.

"Don't worry about Nathan, he'll warm up to you eventually. He's like that. Now let's get going to the dining room." Christopher assured me, seeing that I was afraid of them not liking me. I nodded and followed him to a room, where I saw Thomas placing plates of food on the table. I sat on a random chair and Christopher sat next to me. Soon, everyone came and Russell took the spot on my right.

Lunch looked delicious! People were piling their favorite food on their plate while I just choose randomly. I began to eat, and my eyes sparkled. It was really delicious, even more than the food those rich people eat! I once stole food from a rich lady's house, I have to admit it was pretty good, but this was way better. I kept my composure and ate calmly. If I didn't do that, I would've gobbled up everything quickly and get more.

"That's surprising." Christopher commented, making everyone looked at him.

"What is?" Thomas questioned curiously.

"Elle, for a little girl who doesn't even eat full meals everyday and works hard, I thought you would've finished everything on your plate by now." Christopher told me, and I looked down at my plate. It was at least half finished. I looked at my body; I was skinny, but I still had the muscle to help me fight.

"Meh." I shrug and continue eating. A silence fell over us and Thomas, who didn't seem comfortable with it, began a conversation with me.

"Miss Elle, you said you were a thief, right? Are you like Robin Hood?" Thomas asks me, drinking some water. I nod and swallow some water. The cold liquid made me shiver slightly as it went down my throat.

"Yeah, my brother Eli and I stole for some orphans and poor people. It was our lifestyle now; steal things, get in fights, and train." I stated, feeling a bit uncomfortable talking about it. Our life was hard and I'd rather not talk about it. Thomas quickly noticed that and changed the conversation topic.

* * *

After we finished eating lunch, I helped at least everyone in the crew with something. I wanted to be useful. Soon, night came. Tomorrow night will be a full moon, so we're going to party until dawn…

I walk down the stairs and bump into someone. I fell down on my bottom and rubbed my eyes, looking up at someone.

"Sorry Miss Elle, let me help you!" I saw Thomas holding out his hand to help me up, and I gladly accept his offer.

"Please don't call me that. Just call me Elle. You're older than me." I sigh and shake my head while smiling. It was kind of cute to call someone younger than you with an honorific…

"If you say so Elle…" he mumbled, looking down at the floor. He looked up and down at my appearance and I felt nervous; was there someone weird about my outfit?

I was wearing some black, ripped and dirtied trousers and a black button up shirt. Some of the buttons were unbuttoned, showing some of my chest, but I had it bandaged because I got injured there. The bandages had a red hue. My boots were worn out and some of the material began to peel. The sleeves of my shirt were rolled to my elbows, showing my cuts and bruises.

Looking at the glass of a picture frame, my eyes widened slightly. I never noticed how dirty I looked. Sticks and leaves stuck out of my hair and my face was mixed with my sweat and dirt. My cheek was bandaged from a cut I recently got.

"Elle, you need to take a shower! I'll lead ya to there." Thomas said in a concerned tone, hurriedly dragging me to the bathroom. He began to clean it up and soon, he was done.

"Who will I borrow the clothes from?" I ask him slowly. These were the only clothes I have ever used since I had my growth spurt.

"You can borrow some of mine, I'm closest to your height. You can hand me your clothes to wash." Thomas explained to me, and I nodded slowly.

He walked out of the room and I stripped down to only having a towel around me. I opened the door with a crack and put my hand out that held my clothes. Thomas took them and I closed the door. I began to take a shower, using my time wisely. Unfortunately, I was on a ship. Water was precious. I was finished after six minutes while my usual showers, if you could call them showers, were three.

I put on the clothes Thomas put out for me after I bandaged a few parts of my body that were injured. I walked to the kitchen to help Nathan with the dinner and ate. I walked with Russell to the bedroom to get some shut-eye.

"Hey, why did you choose to room with me out of everyone else?" Russell asked me as he sat on his bed. I smiled sadly and lied down on the potato sacks with my back facing him.

"My big bro Eli was a two-sword fencer, and his personality is similar to yours. I figured that I'd be more comfortable around you because of that. I heard that my father was a great two-sword fencer too." I answer him, smiling at the memories of Eli and I. We would always argue and fight, but we still love each other anyways.

"Heard?" In the dark, I could imagine him raising an eyebrow at what I said.

"He's dead." I could feel myself tear up saying that, but I quickly blinked a few times for the tears to disappear. I never cry. Never, I can't. It would make me look weak.

"Oh… Sorry to hear that…" Russell mumbled to me, not knowing what else to say. He lied down on the bed when I turned off the lights.

"Hey, Russell?" I decide to ask him. I've been wanting to ask him this ever since I saw him fighting in the bar. I can get to know him better too when he accepts my request. I'm sure he will, I think I know him well enough to say that.

"Yeah?" I could hear him turning around to look at me in the dark room. I took a deep breath and requested it.

"Can you take over Eli's place as my teacher? He was teaching me how to be a two-sword fencer."

"What?"

"I'll let you think about it. Good night!" I smiled before closing my eyes, the events of what happened today flashing through my head quickly before I fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
